This invention relates to integrated circuits such as integrated circuits with configurable storage blocks, configurable processing blocks, and configurable interconnect circuitry.
Considering a programmable logic device (PLD) as one example of an integrated circuit, as applications for which PLDs are used increase in complexity, it has become more common to design PLDs to include specialized blocks such as configurable storage blocks and configurable processing blocks in addition to blocks of generic programmable logic. Such specialized blocks may include circuitry that has been partly or fully hardwired to perform one or more specific tasks, such as a logical or a mathematical operation. A specialized block may also contain one or more specialized structures. Examples of structures that are commonly implemented in such specialized blocks include multipliers, arithmetic logic units (ALUs), memory elements such as random-access memory (RAM) blocks, read-only memory (ROM) blocks, content-addressable memory (CAM) blocks and register files, AND/NAND/OR/NOR arrays, etc., or combinations thereof.